Fix You
by PrincyJessie
Summary: Maya's fans don't read plz! Don't want you all to get upset. Emily is heartbroken and Paige as the princess comes to her rescue I know summary sucks but plz give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

Fix you

Sorry for Maya fans!

Ch 1

Emily sat by her window this was like Alison dying all over again but this time it was Maya. Maya was A and everything they had was a lie, that night she wanted to kill Emily everything scared her. Hanna, Aria and Spencer keep on knocking on her door. Hanna was getting furious and said: "Emily Fields you open this door or else I will kick this door down!" Aria knocked softly and said: "Em...Please let us come in here I just want to see if you are alright." Spencer thought for a while she knows Emily for years and she knows these two methods won't work on her, she have to aim on her weak spot. Spencer pushed her two friends aside and said: "Em...Maya is in a coma." Emily's bloodshed eyes shot up and ran to the door but still not opening it, she said: "What happen?" Spencer sighed and said: "Once her identity was exposed the people that she hurt got to her and now she is in coma." Suddenly she fainted on the floor, Hanna tried opening the door again but it didn't open. Hanna hit the door again and yelled: "Emily!" Hanna called softly: "Em? Emmy?" No answer Hanna told her friends: "Step back!" Spencer smiled as she reached into her pocket and found a hairpin, Spencer hold Hanna's hand and said: "Wait Han. No need to use violence you want Emily to pay for the door?" Spencer use the hairpin and open the door easily, Spencer quickly found Emily on the floor and called the ambulance. Paige was in her car when she turned on the radio, she heard that a Rosewood teen was send to the hospital. She quickly drove her car to the hospital, she knew when she left they weren't really on good terms but she did love Emily. WHen she got to the hospital all her three friends was here, Paige said: "Hanna is Emily in there?" Hanna nodded as Spencer said: "You freak! You can't go in there!" Aria hold Spencer's arm and said: "Paige go ahead in."

Paige mouthed a thank you to Aria. When she walked inside she couldn't believe she saw what she saw it was Emily, but she looked soo pale but still beautiful what the heck happened to her? As she went to the side she felt Emily whispering: "I love you." Was it to her, Maya or Samara?


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Paige wait three hours for Emily to wake up, Emily finally woke up and looked at Paige who was aside her. Paige felt Emily's hands squeeze as she woke up, Paige said: "Emily are you alright?" Emily opened her eyes and said: "Paige is it you?" Paige nodded and said: "Yes Emily its me what happen why are you here?" Emily shake her head and said: "I'm not ready to talk." Paige nodded and said: "Okay I call your friends." Paige started to walk away but Emily grabbed her arm, Em said: "Please don't leave me..." Paige nodded and sat down, Hanna and Aria was buying coffee when Spencer was still thinking why Maya wanted to hurt them. Hanna saw Spencer was still in thought she asked: "Spencer what are you thinking about?" Spencer said: "Maya." Aria nodded and said: "I don't understand either didn't she love Emily?" Hanna looked at them and said: "What room is Maya in?" Aria said: "Room 217." Spencer looked at Hanna, she knows what Hanna will do because Hanna is always the reckless one in the group. Hanna is the queen bee who is fiesty but cares alot about her friends but her actions is reckless, Aria is the mature one where is quiet and calm but everyone has a wild side, Spencer is the smart one but also can be vulnerable. Emily is the unpredictable one, she is suppose to be the nice and sweet one but when it comes to her friends in trouble she can be fierce. Hanna drank her coffee and said: "I will be back." Aria look at Spencer and said: "We have a outsider here which needs explanation." Spencer look at Aria and said: "You talking about Paige?" Aria nodded and said: "I have to give her something." Spencer nodded with understanding and said: "Okay but don't give away much."

Hanna stood in front of room 217, Maya was connected to tubes she was in bad condition. Hanna sighed she liked Maya why did she have to be A, as Paige woke up she didn't see Emily. She was in panic, Paige wanted to call the nurse but her instinct told her not to. Paige reached for Emily's phone and texted to Hanna, she and Hanna was never in good terms but when dealing with Emily Hanna would answer her. Hanna was watching tv when she received the text, she rushed to the hospital and went past all the guards. Paige greeted Hanna in front of the door and Hanna didn't offer a smile, Hanna said: "What happen to Emily?" Paige nervously said: "When I woke up she was gone." Hanna nodded and suddenly she had an idea where she was, she said: Paige follow me." Paige followed Hanna into room 217 but on the bed was nobody, suddenly a nurse came in and said: "What are you two doing here?" Hanna said: "I want to ask the patient which was lying here, where did she go?" The nurse check the report and said: "Maya St. German?" Paige looked up when the nurse said the name what does Maya have to do with this? She was getting really really confused.

The nurse said: "She was let out a few hours ago." Now Hanna was confused wasn't Maya in coma what happened? Hanna said: "Wasn't she in coma?" The nurse chuckled and said: "We never heard that." Hanna then look at her and said: "We are going to get going." Paige and Hanna walk back to Emily's room as Hanna text Spencer and Aria: "SOS hospital quick." Aria was dating with Ezra as she saw the text and said: "I'm sorry Ezra I have to go." Ezra didn't want to let go but eventually did, Aria drove her car as fast as possible along with Spencer.

Emily was lying in the storage room when the door opened, the person said: "Hello Emily good to see you alive and in one piece." Emily stutter trying to find words to say but nothing came out. This was going to be long torture she just hope somebody can save her now.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

Emily couldn't stand up her arm was killing her, then Maya came closer to her. Emily moved back with fear in her eyes: "What...what are you doing?" Maya walk close to her very angry and said: "You make me weak I still didn't finish what I did." Emily looked into her eyes to see the Maya she once knew but she couldn't find it anywhere. Emily's eyes filled with tears and said: "I thought you loved me but you didn't you were worst with Alison. You used me and break me into pieces." Maya didn't want to be like Alison but she have to, she lost everything and all she wanted now was revenge. Emily looked into her eyes with concern and hold Maya's arm and said: "What happen to you?" Maya smirked and said: "Long story." Emily said: "I want to know."

Hanna, Aria and Spencer was sitting in the hospital's waiting room as Paige was walking back and forth nervously. Hanna said: "I can't believe I liked that bitch!" Spencer looked angry also and gritted her teeth said: "I will find her and hunt her ass down." Aria look at her two friends they were unstable as she said: "Hanna do you remember where we found Emily after A make the chuckie dolls to torture us?" Hanna said: "The garage?" Aria nodded as Spencer said: "I'm driving." Paige heard what the three of them said and went to her car, she remember the garage because it was her uncle's. As the three of them got into the car, Paige drove as fast as possible.

Maya looked at Emily and said: "I know what you're doing, you are trying to make me soft and I'm not going to do that. I never loved you and I won't tell you anything." Emily looked at her with disbelief and said: "I don't believe you." Maya smiled and picked up her baseball bat ready to strike, she smiled at her and said: "Do you believe I will hit you if you don't shut up?" Emily know she is pushing too far because it will be a 50 -50 chance. Maya suddenly broke down in tears and dropped the bat sobbing. Emily went close to her as the garage door opened, this wasn't the person Emily expected. It was much worse because the person was pointing a gun to Maya.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

This was like a slow motion scene, everything happen in slow motion. The person pointed the gun at Maya was Alison Dilaurentis. Alison smiled and said: "Hi Emily." Emily sat dumbfounded, the love of her life Alison was pointing a gun at her ex lover. Maya stood up and went to Ali, she said: "I thought you said we are done!" Ali smiled and said: "I did but you didn't tell me you told my sister and now she's dead!" Ali chuckled darkly as she shot Maya in the leg, Maya screamed in pain as her face was filled with questions. Maya took her baseball bat and hit Ali behind the back, Ali collapse to the floor as Maya grabbed Emily's hand and ran. Maya ran to a empty storage room as she heard Ali's footsteps. Ali singsonged said: "Maya...Emily...let's play together!" Emily shook her hands off Maya and said: "Aren't you A?" Maya nodded and said: "I was the first one but she is the second one." Emily's emotions was like a rollercoaster now, there was a second A? The footsteps got closer and closer as the door creaked open and someone came in. Emily and Maya hold their breath.

Spencer was driving at 100mph, she was sure the cameras took alot of picture of her but her friend is in trouble she could care less. Aria looked into the rear mirror to see what Hanna was doing as she saw that Hanna was holding a pocketknife. Spencer was like a crazy bull, Hanna was like a huntsman and Aria she didn't even know what she is anymore. From that day on A started torturing them, they already said goodbyes to their old self.

Paige took the fastest shortcut and arrived to the garage, she saw Maya's car outside. She quickly took the metal rod outside the bushes and went inside. She loved Emily and she was sure Emily loved her too, both of them is a tortured soul and being together can make their soul whole again. Emily saw Maya's hands was bleeding as she took off a piece of cloth from her t-shirt and wrapped up the wounds. Maya looked into Emily's eyes and can only see hurt, Maya whispered: "Why are you doing this?" Emily sighed and said: "Out of everything we been through I loved you but now I'm helping you as a friend." Maya could feel she was going weak as the storage room slowly opened. A voice said gotcha!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Maya and Emily screamed when Emily yelled: "Ali! Don't kill her!" The girl smiled and said: "Emily its me Alison, the Alison out there is my sister Courtney." Now Emily's mind is going crazy they were twins? She look deeply into Alison's eyes and found pure innocent the Ali out there, her eyes was filled with anger she didn't know why but she trusted her. Emily grabbed Maya's hand and said: "Let's go." Maya shake her arm off and said: "No Emily you go I need to finish this." Emily slowly realized what Maya was saying and said: "No Maya please don't do this." Maya said: "No Emily that ali out there killed my brother its time for her to pay." Maya ran out and then seconds later they heard a gunshot, Alison pulled Emily's hand and said: "You go I need to save her." Alison stutter and said: "No I'm not letting you go." Emily pushed her outside the door as a car almost ran Ali over.

Emily ran to the door and saw Courtney pointing the gun toward Maya ready to pull the trigger. Suddenly someone hit her hard on the head, Emily look at her savior it was Paige. Courtney held her head and groan in pain: "Who the hell!" Paige walked up to her and said: "You are insane." Courtney got up and struggle with Paige as her nails accidentally scratch Paige, Paige threw a punch right into Courtney and she fell on the floor. Paige touch her face and whisper: "Bitch.." Her face was bleeding her nails was like cat claws, Emily went to touch Paige's face and kissed it, but then she realize Maya was still there, Maya looked soo broken she didn't like seeing her opponent broken. Paige crutched her baseball bat and said: "Why is this bitch here?" Emily said: "She saved me." Paige smiled and said: "She saved you? She tried to kill you!"

Spencer was driving super fast she didn't know something came out, but luckily she stopped her car in time. Spencer jumped out of her car and inspect the thing or person she hit, Spencer realize it was a person and she patted her said: "Miss are you okay?" Aria and Hanna carry the girl into car, Spencer turned on the car light to inspect if the girl has any injuries. As Spencer turn on the light she heard Hanna said: "Oh my god..." Aria turned around and was shocked, Spencer quickly said one word at a time: "Its...Alison."


	6. Chapter 6

I thank you GirlWithAmberEyes for fast reviews and Sora Yagami for review love you two!

Ch 6

Spencer, Aria and Hanna looked at Alison. Hanna didn't even hesitate and slap her in the face yelled: "Hey Ali! Wake up!" Spencer held her hand and said: "Don't Hanna." Hanna care less she wanted to slap this bitch for years, Aria smiled and poured the water on the face and said: "Wakey wakey ali." Hanna smiled at Aria, she thought her friend is the calm one but that water spill was indeed cool. Spencer then said: "Guys stop." Hanna smiled at Spencer and said: "What are you going to do sweetie surprise me." Spencer smiled and whisper to Ali's ears: "Emily's in danger save her!" Alison immediately got up and said: "Spencer? Aria and Hanna?" They all nodded as Hanna immediately said: "Alison what are you doing here?" Alison got up and said: "Guys I miss you!" Alison quickly hugged each one as Spencer noticed this was not the Ali they knew, she wouldn't hug them. Spencer calmly said: "Who are you? You're not Ali." Alison said: "I"m the real Alison, the other Ali you know is my sister Courtney." Spencer nodded and then heard another gunshot, Spencer said to Aria: "Stay here with Alison..." Aria yelled in protest: "No! Emily's my friend I want to save her!" Hanna smiled and said: "No you're not you're just an artist not strong enough. Look what you're holding." Spencer chuckled and gave Hanna a high five. Aria look at what she was holding, a flashlight that's why her friends was laughing at her. But she felt warmth because in her group of friends, they treat her like a small child and she loved being love by all three of them.

Paige really want to hit her like right now but Emily was watching she could do it later, maybe in the hospital. Suddenly someone grabbed Paige in the back and it was the fallen Courtney, Emily's heart was racing very very fast. Paige try to hit her with the baseball bat again but missed and the bat fell on the floor. Maya stood up and said: "Let her go and I come with you." Courtney smiled and said: "Good deal but I want both of you, you and Emily." Emily didn't hesitate and went over to her along with Maya, Courtney let go of Paige as Paige was about to fall someone caught her she looked up it was Hanna.

Spencer, Aria and Hanna looked up at Courtney damn they do look similar. Hanna stared in shocked and said: "Damn they are a doppelganger." Spencer yelled: "Let them go! We already called the cops!" Courtney then threw a smoke bomb at them and the whole place filled with smoke, Paige started running after them but Spencer held her back: "Your legs can't be faster then a car." Paige nodded then said: "What are we going to do just let her go?" Hanna smiled and pulled out a GPS tracker: "Heck no... we sure got her." Spencer looked at her in shocked and Aria hugged her intelligent friend. Spencer said: "Where did you learn that from?" Hanna smiled and said: "Katherine from the vampire diaries she always have a plan B so this is my plan B." Spencer smiled and said: "Oh dang I am so glad you are not Katherine!" Hanna smacked her friend on the back and said: "You watch that!" Spencer said: "Where did you think I got my kissing techniques from?" Hanna smiled: "Damon and Rebecca?" Spencer smiled and said: "Correcto!" Spencer and Hanna started laughing loudly, as Aria went to Paige and said: "We will save her." Paige nodded and smiled.

At the mountains a red sedan stopped, as COurtney dragged Emily and Maya out of the car. She look down at the beautiful scenary and said: "Oh this scene looks soo beautiful what do you think if I add two beauties down there too?" Emily and Maya stared at each other with shock as Courtney said: "Let the games begin."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry fans I had fever so didn't update! Soo this is new chapter enjoy!

Ch 7

Paige didn't listen to Aria's comfort she just wanted to know where Emily is. She secretly took Hanna's GPS tracker and went to her car. She was driving crazily the girl she love is with a killer, she didn't know who this A person was but she will get some explanation and Emily is going to suffer after the worry she put her through.

Courtney was looking at the beautiful scenery, Maya and Emily was just sitting on the grass obediently as Emily notice Maya was holding something sharp. Emily looked at Maya it was a lighter, when Emily was little her parents told her not to play with fire but now fire is the thing they need most. The ropes finally burned and she untied herself as Courtney turned around. Courtney walked over to Maya and tilt her chin said: "Why don't we start with you first?" Maya smiled and said: "Aren't you going to kill all the girls?" Courtney said: "Yes but I never said who's first. So Emily will be my pick but you are her girlfriend so bad luck to you." Maya then stood up and slam Courtney to the car door, Maya then quickly went to untie Emily. As Courtney regain her conscious and angrily walking over to Maya, she held her neck and yell to Emily: "Emily get in the car or I'll kill her!"

Hanna and Spencer went to their car. Hanna reach into her purse to get her GPS but found out it was missing. Hanna smiled: "Girls I bet someone has good shoplifiting skills." Spencer sighed: "I knew it." Aria sighed said: "What do we do now?" Spencer smirked said: "Hanna has a plan B and I'm smarter than her so what makes you think I don't have a plan C?" Hanna looked at her best friend said: "Hey! That hurt!" Spencer followed her GPS tracker and found Paige's car but something was missing it looks like she has been dragged out.

Maya looked at Courtney and then at Emily as she mumbled: "Goodbye Emily." Maya drag Courtney into the car and she turned on the engine and drove off the bridge. Emily quickly fell on her knees, Paige came running carrying a tree branch ready to attack but instead she just found a brokenhearted Emily. Paige quickly ran to Emily as she saw Emily's bloodshed eyes and a knife cut on her left arm. Paige's heart broke as she saw the state Emily was in now. Paige looked at her and said: "Emily..." Emily's eyes suddenly became anger and said: "Paige this is not over yet..." Paige looked at Emily and said: "Why do you said that sweetie?" Emily said: "Because Courtney just said she has a helper and I am going to hunt them now..."

Hanna, Spencer and Aria went to Paige and Emily and found Paige and Emily is embrace into a hug. Hanna looked at them and said: "Oh man what happened?" Spencer said: "Looks like Maya and A drove off the cliff." Aria found something near the cliff there was another bracelet named Toby. Aria picked it up and went to Spencer, she said: "Aahh..Spence take a look." Spencer looked at the bracelet name and was shocked eventhough she broke up with Toby she still loved him and she was wondering if all of this is a lie.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Spencer was confused why was Toby's bracelet here? Spencer took Toby's bracelet and went to his house to comfort him. At Toby's house, Toby opened the door and said: "Spencer?" Spencer closed the door and said: "We need to talk." Toby nodded and poured a cup of water for her and sat down said: "What happen?" Spencer took out the bracelet said: "What is this?" Toby quickly grabbed it and said: "Where did you find this?" Spencer said: "Around A's area." Toby said: "Spencer trust me I have nothing to do with this, this was the bracelet I lost." Spencer nodded and said: "I believe you." Spencer then grab Toby by his shirt and kissed him as they landed on the couch.

Hanna drove Aria to meet Ezra as she saw Aria coming back with bloodshed eyes she could tell she was crying. Hanna hug her and said: "What happen?" Aria said: "Ezra broke up with me." Hanna pat her back and hugged her said: "Aria its only temprorary everything will be fine I promise." Aria nodded and slept on Hanna's shoulders. Hanna smiled as she fall asleep in the car too, Ezra was watching them from his apartment he didn't meant for Aria to get hurt but this relationship won't last long.

Paige carefully drove Emily back home, the whole car ride was torture Emily didn't speak a word. Paige then brought Emily up to her room, when Paige is about to leave Emily hold her arm and said: "Please don't go..." Paige nodded and said: "okay as long as you need me." Emily said: "Paige I miss Maya...my heart hurt soo much and Courtney why? why did she need to do this to me?" Paige was already furious as she kissed Emily deeply, then Emily said: "I love you Paige." Paige was shocked and said: "I love you too Emily."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Emily was swimming rapidly through the swimming pool as she walk back to her locker she found a note it said: "Hey killer, do you miss me?" Emily looked at the bottom of the note it was not signed by A who was this? When Emily was about to leave, she tried opening the door but it was locked. Emily yelled: "Who is there!" Emily tried opening the door again but it was locked, suddenly a smoke bomb rolled in and Emily fainted.

Paige woke up and found Emily's letter, she left to swimming she then realized Emily left her phone on her bed. Suddenly a message popped up said: "You think you can get rid of me em? Think again I'm back and this time its for vengenace. A " Paige looked at the phone who is A and why is she threatening Emily, suddenly Hanna came in and said: "Em..." She stopped when she saw Paige: "Paige hi." Paige didn't even bother to say hi and said: "Hanna I need an explanation NOW." Hanna nodded and said: "I call the girls its a long story."

Once Aria and Spencer got the text SOS they rushed to Hanna's house, Spencer said: "What happen Han?" Hanna said: "Paige found out and we have a problem." Spencer look at Hanna then at Paige, her face has no emotions said: "What or who is the problem?" Hanna said: "Are you sure Courtney is dead?" Spencer said: "Yes I went down there to check myself." Aria looked at the text and said: "Guess not." Paige said: "I need answers now!" Spencer sighed and said: "Okay it started when Alison died we started receiving these texts with all of our secrets in danger."

Emily woke up and saw that everything was white and she was lying on a piece of ice, suddenly Alison kneeled down and said: "Welcome Emily." Emily groaned and rubbed her eyes: "Where am I?" Alison smiled and said: "In the in-between, let's take a walk." Emily was still in love with Alison and she took her hand and walk with her. At that moment the locker door opened and someone pulled Emily out.

Soo anyone like my new update? IDeas? COmments? Criticism? Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

In the in-between everything looks beautiful, Alison was standing behind a castle but that castle look like ice. Alison looked at her and said: "Emily you look soo stunning now." Emily didn't look at her she just look around said: "Alison please don't play this game with me I don't buy it anymore." Alison grab her shoulders and said: "Emily! Please just listen to me!" Emily look at her and said: "No Alison your games don't work on me anymore." Alison raised her voice and yelled: "Emily! Please I beg you..." Alison was begging now the Alison Emily knew don't know how to beg.

Jenna pulled Emily out and lie her down on the school floor, she was breathing but she wasn't awake. Jenna looked at Emily after her eye surgery was successful, she took a close look at Emily she still remembered the first time she saw Emily she liked her. After the accident, she hated the girls she wanted them to go to hell she was so blinded by hate she didn't know Emily was getting hurt in the process too. Emily and her had a past and she know Emily cared about her, now this Emily was just a soulless Emily thanks to that bitch Alison she hope she can bring back the Emily she was before.

After explaining the whole story about A, Paige sat on Hanna and Emily's bed dumbfounded she couldn't take it. How could Emily not show any emotions? But Emily was always good at not showing emotions that was an advantage also disadvantage. Paige hold her phone and said: "So is this a threat?" Aria suddenly notice Emily wasn't back, she was suppose to be back at this time. Aria said: "Hey guys? we should check on Emily." Suddenly all three of their phones rang: "Emily Fields is in hell or heaven check it out! A" Hanna look closely and said: "Guys this is the gym locker!"

Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Paige quickly rushed to the gym locker as Hanna quickly grabbed a bat and rushed in. Hanna grab tight the bat and saw Jenna. Hanna said: "Leave her alone!" Jenna quickly ran out of the school and Paige grabbed her and said: "Em! Em! Please come back to me!"

Emily heard some voices but it sound so distant, Alison said: "Emily please I always loved you I know you don't believe that because I hurt you too much but its true." Emily looked at Ali, she only saw pure innocence in her eyes as Ali pressed her lips against Emily.

_Flashback..._

_Alison looked troubled as a young man came to her and said: "What troubles you miss?" Alison smiled and said: "The girl I love doesn't love me." The young man smiled and said: "Easy I can help you but there will be consequences." Alison said: "What consequences?" The young man said: "I will tell you in time." _


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Paige quickly drove the car to the hospital. Emily was driven into the ER immediately as the girls wait impatiently outside. Suddenly the doctor came out and the three girls quickly rush to the doctor, Paige said: "Doctor is my girlfriend okay?" The doctor looked at them and said: "She lost alot of blood...now she is in coma we don't know when will she wake up." Paige immediately sobbed as Hanna pulled the doctor's collar and yelled: "What do you mean by you don't know when she will wake up!" Spencer quickly pull Hanna off the doctor and said: "Thank you doctor." Hanna quickly pushed Spencer away and said: "Why did you stop me!" Spencer looked at her and said: "Hanna! You being mad and threatening the doctor won't help her!" Aria had her hands cupped in her face as she watch her two best friends fighting and her one best friend in coma. As they bring Emily to the room, Paige sat down and hold her hand saying: "Please Emily please just come back to me I love you." Paige's tears drip onto Emily's hand as Emily awoke in the in-between world.

Alison looked at Emily and saw that in her eyes deep in her heart she loved Paige. Emily awoke and smiled at Alison: "Hey Ali? Want to go have lunch together?" Alison smiled as Emily kissed her on the cheek and held her hand. Emily whisper in her ear said: "I love you." Alison smiled but deep inside she feel bad really really bad. The young man appeared again before Alison, the young man smiled and said: "Are you satisfied with the result?" Alison pushed him and said: "You brainwashed her!" The young man smiled and gently push her off him said: "SHe will never love you like she love that girl this is the only way and she doesn't belong here if the master found her here, she would surely die." Alison was speechless and said: "How many days do I have?" The young man smiled said: "A week." Alison was stunned as she saw Emily in front of her can she let her go or be selfish once again?


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Alison woke up from her bed as Emily advanced on her and kissed her, Alison pushed her back and said: "No Em not now." Emily pout and said: "Why? You are mine now." Alison smiled and said: "Emily remember this I will always love you." Suddenly Emily was confused as the young man took her away and Emily keep on protesting, Emily yelled: "Let me go! I need Alison!" The young man silenced her and took her to the boat. Alison watched her go as the young man said: "You need to go back to your chamber." Alison looked at the young man and noticed he was familiar eventhough he was wearing a hoodie, Alison said: "Who are you?" The young man pulled his hoodie off and revealed it was Noel Kahn. Noel smirked and said: "Hi Ali." Alison was surprised said: "Noel?" Noel smiled and said: "I'm Noel's twin." Alison looked confused said: "twin?" Noel said: "Ali in this world all of us has a twin." Alison backed up when she saw Noel advancing to her holding a dagger. Noel smiled and said: "Let us rot in hell."

Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Paige was sitting beside the hospital bed. Hanna never been that focused before. Hanna started making 100 stars as she heard the stars can make the person feel better, now she just wants Emily to wake up and have her friend back. Hanna rubbed her hand softly and said: "Emmy...please wake up I can't lose you." Suddenly Emily's eyes started to blink, she opened her eyes and said: "Where am I?" Hanna hugged her tightly afraid that she will escape said: "Emmy! I was soo scared!" Emily smiled and said: "Sorry for scaring you Hanna." Aria and Spencer quickly gather in a hug too, Paige quickly came by her side said: "EMily!" Paige hugged her tightly but Emily didn't hug back, Emily asked: "Who are you? And guys where is Alison?" Hanna, Aria and Spencer stood shocked and exchange glances. Paige looked at the girls and rush out the hospital door. Hanna quickly went to find the doctor and said: "Why did my friend lost her memory?" The doctor said: "She had a few brain damage she will remember but it takes time." Paige was crying her silent tears as she looked at her beautiful Emily which now she was a stranger to.


End file.
